


A Sad Song

by Marmoniel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmoniel/pseuds/Marmoniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Jude, don't make it bad<br/>Take a sad song and make it better.<br/>Remember to let her into your heart,<br/>Then you can start to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sad Song

Dean Winchester lay on the hard, wet ground, dying.  Blood gushed out of the large cut on his stomach, mixing with the blood of the many creatures he’d already killed. Dean knew that this was the end. No more miracles, no one else to help him. The angels were gone, Sammy was dead.

Dean had failed. Failed at his job, his duty, to protect Sammy.

He had let Sam down, and watched as he died, leaving Dean alone.

And now Dean was paying the price for that. He was dying.

But he still wouldn’t accept it. Because, if Dean Winchester was going to die, he was going to go down fighting. Just like he’d always said, ‘If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna take some sons o’ bitches with me’.

He tried to rescue his gun from the ground, but the arms he was holding himself up with collapsed, and Dean knew that it would happen soon.

And by some miracle, the rest of the creatures slunk away, to go wreak havoc on someone else. Perhaps they knew that he was about to die.

The hunter struggled to keep his eyes open, but could feel his consciousness slipping away.

In his last moments, as he lay dying, the ghost of Mary Winchester was there beside him, singing Hey Jude.

**Hey Jude,**

**Don’t make it bad.**

_Sam gripped Dean’s finger in his little fist, and gurgled._

_“Heya Sammy,” Dean whispered, “Everything’s gonna be okay. Just you wait.”_

_The one year old kid gurgled a little louder, and flailed his arm, still holding Dean’s finger._

_“De-” He said amongst other random sounds._

_Dean smiled at his younger brother, and poked his chubby cheek._

_“Dea,” Sam said, smiling away._

_The five year old’s eyes widened, and he grinned, the smile covering his whole face._

_“Dea, Dea, Dea!”_

_Dean’s heart soared, because Sammy’s first word was his name._

_He was so proud of his little brother._

**Take a sad song,**

**And make it better.**

_Sam leant on the table standing on unsteady legs, and bounced up and down, gurgling and spitting._

_“Come on, Sammy!” 5 year old Dean said, “Come here!”_

_Sam let go of the table, and balanced on his own legs. But when he stepped forwards, his legs refused to cooperate, and he found himself on the floor._

_But Dean just helped Sam back up, and continued to urge his little brother on._

_“Keep going, Sammy!”_

_Sam gurgled and strung together some nonsense sounds. And then he took a step forward and wobbled some._

_But then he put his other foot forward, and the other, and the other._

_Then just as he was about to reach his big brother, his over balanced, and hit the ground. But he continued moving forwards, and crawled the rest of the way._

**Remember to let her into your heart,**

**Then you can start to make it better.**

_Dean pulled a face at his little brother, hoping their dad was too engrossed in his journal to notice._

_“Dean!” John barked, “Stop making faces, and do something useful for once in your life!”_

_The eight year old’s shoulders sunk, but then he brightened up._

_“Dad, I’m going to the library to get a book out for school, can I bring Sammy with me?”_

_John just nodded in confirmation, so Dean took hold of Sam’s hand and led him out the door._

_Dean had no intention of going to the library. Instead he was going to use the money he had left over from when their dad last left them to buy little Sammy a treat._

_“What flavour do you want, Sammy?” Dean said._

_“Chocolate!” Sam said._

_Dean bought 2 chocolate ice creams and they sat on a bench together._

_Only a few seconds after he had given Sam the ice cream, it ended up on the ground. Sam was frowning at the remains of his chocolate ice cream which started melting._

_Dean sighed and handed his one to Sammy._

_And he had saved up for so long to treat them to the delicious creaminess._

_But the smile on Sammy’s face was worth it._

**The minute you let her under your skin,**

**Then you begin to make it better.**

_“Come on Dean!” an eager Sam tugged at Dean’s hand, trying to pull him closer to the door._

_“Just a second!” Dean said, and snatched his bag up from the ground, and the pair head off to school._

_As they walked down the road, Dean looked at Sam and realised how much he’d grown in the last few years. And now it was already his first day at school._

_Sam was going on about making friends, and meeting new people._

_“But what if they don’t like me?” Sam asked, worried._

_Dean stopped, causing Sam to stop walked also, and bent down to his younger brother’s height, and looked him in eyes._

_“Sammy, they will love you. And if they don’t, you’ll always have me, okay?”_

_Sam nodded, reassured by his brother, and they continued their walk to school, where their future awaited._

**And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,**

**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.**

_Dean stood on the side-lines and shivered in the cold. He watched his little brother run up and down the pitch, kicking around the soccer ball._

_The two teams were tying and there was only a few minutes of the game left._

_“Come on, Sammy!” Dean said loudly from the side-lines. He saw his little brother look embarrassed on the pitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's 4.05am here, so let's just pretend that this is good and finished. Okay? Thanks. Also, I'm sorry.


End file.
